In the winding-up of webs of material, in particular by a multiple-up winding machine, it is important to switch the web from the finished-wound roll to an empty winding sleeve as quickly as possible in order to avoid wastage. After transversely cutting the web of material, the new beginning of the web is to be fed onto the empty winding sleeve without any folds. Transverse cutting and feeding apparatuses of this type are known from the prior art. In these apparatuses a carriage sliding transversely with respect to the web of material draws a knife transversely through the web and severs it immediately behind or on the empty winding sleeve wrapped around by the web. Other automatic transverse cutting and feeding apparatuses operate with a fixedly mounted smooth or serrated swivel knife, which cuts into the web to be cut and is driven electromotively or pneumatically. In the case of such apparatuses, there is the risk that, owing to the low starting speed, the knife will not reach a sufficiently high cutting speed on the short path to the cutting point, so that in transverse separating of the web of material a build-up occurs at the new beginning of the web and consequently folds form in the web of material on the winding sleeve, these folds having the effect that when a plurality of turns are wound one on the other they impair the quality of the web of material as impressions. Furthermore, it is known to achieve reliable feeding of the new beginning of the web to the empty winding sleeve by applying an adhesive strip or glue to the empty sleeve. However, this requires a special operation and, furthermore, in particular in the case of thin highly sensitive webs of material, for example magnetic tapes, a number of turns become unusable due to striking-through of the adhesive.
DE-A-2 418 409 discloses an apparatus of the generic type mentioned at the beginning. In this apparatus, for the running-off web, a swiveling frame is used to press a deflecting roller against the web between the empty winding sleeve and the full roll in such a way that the web wraps around the empty winding sleeve by more than half the circumference, whereupon the web of material is cut by a serrated cutting knife which is swivel-mounted on the spindle of the deflecting roller and driven by a torsion-bar spring. The cutting knife bears on the side facing away from the deflecting roller a brush which, upon the swiveling movement of the cutting knife, smooths the web against the empty winding sleeve.
DE-A-2 232 336 describes an apparatus for cutting and refeeding a web of material on a winding sleeve, the running-off web being cut between the empty winding sleeve and a deflecting element by a cutting element which is driven by a pneumatic or hydraulic drive via a rack and a toothed segment, the cutting element being swiveled coaxially with respect to the winding sleeve and subsequently an air box connected to the cutting element pressing the beginning of the web against the winding sleeve.
The prior art also discloses feeding systems which operate with cutting apparatuses which cut on the winding sleeve and require special winding sleeves with cutting grooves on the core. However, in these cases, over the course of time, the cutting operation damages the core, which together with the grooves in the core causes deformations in the web of material rolled up.